Your Love is a Song
by TheSongBirdSings
Summary: Lucy's mother died from a rare disease, one that Lucy discovers she was unlucky enough to inherit. During her time left after finding out the news,she sees things...Differently. Especially people. Especially, Natsu. She asks her friend for a request...A selfish one. Will he accept? And if he does...What will become of the two of them?(Not an unhappy ending. I'm incapable of that:p)
1. I Hear You Breathing In

**A/N**: Hilo:D  
>I've decided that I'm basing the plot of the story from a song called, "Your Love is a Song" by Switchfoot. Every verse of it I'm going to use as a chapter name, and have it basically be based on each line of the song, so I know what the story is going to evolve into already. The song's brilliant, so I hope this fic gives all the feels that come with the song.<p>

Also, I moved this story from my old account, and rewrote it all to improve it.

Reviews and constrictive criticism are appreciated and I will do my best to write the story.

Note: I didn't come up with the idea of basing every line of a song on a chapter. I saw lots of peeps were doing it and I was like, YAY plotted out already = NO WRITERS BLOCK :,D (Hopefully..?)

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be more romance, more fluff ...etc. :P also I don't own Switchfoot, or their song, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary<span>: Lucy Heartfillia's mother died from a rare disease, a disease that Lucy discovered she had been unlucky enough to inherit. After finding out her time left is limited, she sees things differently, and more openly taking in everything she can, while she has the chance to do it. But before her chance is over, she decides she wants to experience an emotion she's never felt before. She gives the selfish request to her most trusted friend, Natsu, but with twisting events in the running, will this had been a good decision, or one that brings even more pain along with it?**

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly through Lucy Heartfilia's apartment window, the rays of the golden light traveling right before her gently closed eyes as she laid soundly on her bed. It was like an alarm clock telling her morning was here, and it was time to wake up for another busy day. Her steady breath was coated with leftover residences of sleep as she rose up from her comfy night get away. The girl outwardly stretched her long thin arms into the air, letting out a deep yawn as usual after leading up on a goodnights sleep, moving around her lips that were chapped from the long nights dry air.<p>

_'It sure seems nice out today!'_ she thought to herself, glancing out the window noticing how warm and inviting it looked outside, just as her bed felt at the moment. She wondered what job Erza picked out for them today, yet was apprehensive about the answer of that due to the fact the scarlet haired Mage was ecstatically tickled talking about it.  
>Lucy could only hope it was something easy, or rewarding rather than "creative".<br>After all, "creative jobs" with Erza almost always had something to do with performing for a mass crowd or posing for an artist who was looking for inspiration. The blonde was not interested in at the least, especially since every time they finished the job and got paid, the reward money went straight to the cost of fixing things that they destroyed while performing, or towards the artists' creations that Erza had to have. This left her with barely enough money to cover for rent, even combined with the leftovers of the last job.

Well, if it was a job like that, she figured she'd just stay home since it wouldn't really be worth it.  
>'<em>Maybe I'll even work on some ideas for my next novel. I'm sure Levi will approve…' <em>she thought, a grin forming at the tips of her lips at this idea. She did feel an urge to write lately, and Levi was getting impatient after the last book's cliff hanger she cruelly ended it with.

Her roaming thoughts were momentarily interrupted by a strange sound.

After listening closer, she knew what it was.

It was the rhythm of heavy breathing going in, and out steadily, along with some muffled mumbles…That obviously wasn't hers. Currently, she wasn't breathing at all.  
>The chocolaty brown eyes that she possessed grew in size, her pupils dilating with surprise when she realized the only one occupying her bed was not just her alone. Slowly, she turned only her head towards the sound, the rest of her staying as still as a rock. She looked like and owl.<p>

"GAHH!" She yelled out surprised by what she saw, her arms following her yell and flailing in the air like a maniac. The sudden jolt erupted for them made her fall backwards off of the left side of her bed that was holding both her, and the peach haired boy Natsu Dragneel. She landed with a hard thud, luckily not hitting her head in the process. The sound made Natsu roll over to the side of the bed she fell from, laying now spread out on his back, not even batting an eye lid the entire time. That guy really was a heavy sleeper.

….Heavy sleeper, eh?

"Hehehehhh…"  
>Lucy's laugh sounded that of an evil villain's, plotting to get revenge on his arch nemesis after just conjuring up a devious plan. She even had an ornery cat grin to make her seem even creepier, sort of like Happy's when he saw fish.<p>

This, this was very tempting. Oh so very much….It was more tempting than what she could handle.  
>And so naturally, she gave into the temptation of her idea.<p>

She figured just after few little doodles maybe he'd learn his lesson to not intrude into HER house and sleep in HER bed.  
><em>'And with me in it, too!' <em>The girl ranted.

She slowly got up and gently tip-toed, though even if she didn't it probably wouldn't wake him, over to her desk that had various papers and books scattered around the top of it. Her slender fingers opened a long drawer, causing a slight squeaky noise to sound from the desk hinges.

"Marker, marker…" she whispered, rummaging through different utensils in the drawer.  
>"<em>Oh for heaven's sakes, where is it?"<em>  
>The constant sound of movement finally came to a satisfying halt.<p>

"AH-HA!" She said, raising her voice aloud by mistake.

Imminently after she covered her mouth with her hands, and took a quick glance behind her at Natsu to see if she had awakened him from his slumber. Of course, he was still sound asleep like a newborn child….But this time, he was actually drooling. All over Lucy's favorite orange frilled pillow.

Oh, he would pay.

She took the marker and walked over to the side of the bed closest to the Dragon Slayer, the popping sound of the black cap coming off meaning she meant business. After thinking up a few devious ideas, she went to work on her master piece.

"Hehehehe… That should teach you!" She mumbled, while snapping the cap back onto the black marker and looking over her latest drawings on Natsu's face.

She drew black bags under his eyes to make him look like an old man, cat whiskers lining his rosy cheeks, a French curvy three shaped mustache on the top of his lips along with a complementary go-tee beard, and drawn drool going down the bottom of his mouth. Now that she was done with that, it was time to play innocent little spirit-mage girl.  
>After seeing him fidget around, she assumed he was going to wake up soon and to pull the "I-didn't-do-anything" act off, she had to be 'sleeping' and flat out straight faced clueless. Cluelessness was something she mastered when it came to life; it gave her the ability of doing much less. For example, getting out of cooking when Gray, Erza, and Natsu decide they were hungry and wanted her to cook for them over at her apartment. They stopped asking for her to perform the task after she put on a show of making burned rice mixed with eggs and tuna every time they asked they asked for a meal. Happy always liked it, though.<p>

She slowly crawled herself onto the noisy springy bed and gently lifted up the covers, sliding under them gracefully and plopping her head down onto the pillow. She was faced towards Natsu, examining her drawings and silently giggling to herself making sure everything she drew was perfect, all the while leaning halfway off the bed trying to stay as far away from him as possible. They looked like magnets with both negatives sides facing the same direction. This was awkward after all, especially if someone came in that didn't know the situation...  
>Maybe she shouldn't have drawn on him?...Nah, who was she kidding.<p>

He drooled on her pillow.

She glanced down at his white embroidered scarf that fell low over his collar bone, revealing his long toned neck. With each breath he breathed in, the odd scar he had lining the bone there shifted. She'd always wondered how he got such a mark, but figured it was probably caused as result of a difficult job or something. But for him to scar, it must have been a pretty deep cut what with dragon scaled skin and everything.  
>The sight of him was almost mesmerizing; he actually looked sort of innocent when he slept… Vulnerable, almost. To think someone as destructive as him could let his guard down for even a moment like this... It made her feel honored that he trusted her enough. Yes, he does fall asleep on various occasions looking gross and strange most of the time, but he never looked like he did now, so innocent... She wanted almost to reach out and…<br>Wait what.  
>What was she just thinking?<br>Natsu innocent sleep mode must have a weird effect on people.  
>She looked away after giving him one last glance, quickly readjusting her brown eyes.<br>'Bad Lucy.' She cursed at herself after thinking Natsu could actually be decently innocent.

The boy sure was taking a long time to wake up… It had almost been thirty minutes since she slipped back into bed to wait for him.

_'This guy really has no sense of time…' _She thought. True, it was only eight aclock' in the morning or so, but he had to be getting up soon... Erza would be mad if they were late on the meet up. But maybe sleeping a little longer wouldn't be that bad. That is, if she could sleep with a boy who ate flames for breakfast and could survive a nuclear bomb a few inches away from her.

_'Oh, well. I can manage...'  
><em>And manage she did.

And when she awoke, Natsu was gone and she was comfy and tucked in bed neatly… But also-  
>"CRAP, I'M LATE!"<br>...She slept in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is all for now, hoped you guys liked it:). I'll update soon either way, but reviews would help to boost my updates and, eh, "Pumped-ness" :D *insert heart here***

**Till next time,**

**-SongBird**


	2. Another Day Begins

**Summary: Lucy Heartfillia's mother died from a rare disease. A disease that Lucy discovered she had been unlucky enough to inherit. After finding out her time left is limited, she sees things differently, and more openly taking in everything she can, while she has the chance to do it. But before her chance is over, she decides she wants to experience an emotion she's never felt before. She gives the selfish request to her most trusted friend, Natsu, but with twisting events will this have been a good decision, or one full of even more pain and sorrow?**

* * *

><p>Following up on being late and another day beginning, the blonde ran as fast as she could until she got to the guild, still with a piece of bread in her mouth that she grabbed on her way out the door to get something in her stomach before they left for the mission. She paced over next to Erza who was sitting down next to Gray casually chattering. Across from them was Happy who was currently nibbling on a piece of leftover trout. While Erza was talking, Gray's attention seemed to be elsewhere. She followed his gaze and it led her straight towards Natsu… Specifically his face. Lucy held in a stifled laugh remembering what she had done that morning, wondering if anyone told him..But he had to know, so why didn't he wipe it off yet?<p>

Suddenly as if he knew she was there, Natsu glared directly over at Lucy, his eyes sending chills down her spine. She assumed this meant he knew...  
>"Lucy..." he growled.<br>"It. Wont. Come. Off." He mumbled grumpily still glaring at the blonde, making a pointing hand motion to his face.

"Eh…?" Was all she could let out.

"The beautiful makeover that you gave Natsu won't come off pretty little face." Gray said laughing.

"SHUT UP PERVERT! At least the mess on MY face isn't permanent!" Natsu yelled, fidgeting in his seat.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN, and what's that supposed to mean!" Gray said back in the same tone.

Suddenly while glaring lightning bolts at each other they felt heavier, scarier daggers being pierced into them… It came from the eyes of Erza, usually the only warning they got that meant, "Settle down or die". Naturally, they both sat down like obedient puppies and shut up, shaking the premature fight off.

"Lucy, sit." Erza demanded gesturing to the seat next to Natsu.

"Y-yes Erza!" She quickly did as she was told; like another puppy. Erza didn't seem to be in a good mood, and she wasn't going to question her authority in a state like that.

"Since Lucy slept in and got here late, we have no choice but to take a different job rather than the one I originally chose, which was helping a merchant put on an act and decorating a festival for towns people..."

Lucy gulped. So that was why she was so pissed off right now and aiming her glare and words towards her…

"Thanks for waking me up when you did, Natsu." She said sarcastically trying to take the heat off of herself.

"You're the one who drew all over my face!" He yelled back.

"SILENCE!" Ezra's voice boomed trough the guild, and everyone was temporarily quiet.

"Now…Instead of a fun job that I selected originally, we will be going on this one…Tomorrow though, since it's too late now. It's much less fun one to my dismay."

The scarlet haired girl slammed the paper with the job request on it onto the center of the wooden table.

_'Poor table…_' Lucy thought. She was actually pretty happy that they were going on a different job, and what she saw next after reading the reward in bold lettering, made her even more ecstatic.

[MAGES NEEDED TO TAKE DOWN DARK GUILD IN BOSCO. GUILD LOCATION: BICARRIA VILLAGE. REWARD: 50,000 JEWLS, AND STELLAR SPIRIT KEY]

Today was just her Lucky day. At least the key wouldn't go towards damage costs, and it could be one of the zodiac keys for all she knew!

"All right, let's do this! It seems fun, too!" Natsu said grinning, the creases of his face shifting with his smile making the marker doodles dance when he did so. He got up, already starting to walk out the doors when-

"Halt!" Erza yelled. He froze in his footsteps after hearing that, knowing how mad she was.

"First, Lucy has to get those strange markings off of your face before tomorrow! It would be a bad view of Fairy Tail if the legendary salamander's appearance took on something like that!"

'EHHH?' Both Natsu and Lucy said in unity.

"Then, we meet back here at six A.M sharp tomorrow. Understood?" Erza said blowing off their objections.

"But I already said, this shit won't come off!" He proved his point by rubbing his face violently, making his skin turn a shade of red from the friction.

"Luce has evil markers!" Happy said out of nowhere. **Where was he this whole time anyways?**  
>"And why do I have to help? That was his punishment for sleeping with me without permission!" Lucy said that little too loud, and realized her mistake, her face shading red in the process.<p>

The guild went silent for the second time that day. After a few moments passed everyone erupted in hoots' and loud whispers, all about Natsu and Lucy, "sleeping together". Lucy, realizing what she had said tried to correct herself but was stopped by Erza pulling both her and Natsu to the guilds wash room. Did she not care about her friends reputation at all?  
>And when did they get a washroom!<p>

As soon as she threw them in, she was gone slamming the door on her way out, probably going to pack for the job request. Lucy's face was red with annoyance as she starred at the door still shuddering from the hard slam.

_'Great.'_She thought to herself sarcastically.

'_Now the whole guild thinks me and Natsu have a thing…And to make things worse were in here alone, in the washroom, with the door closed. Suspicious much?_'

"Lucy…" Natsu said in a weird voice as if trying to portray a sort of accent.

"I have to admit, I do like what you did with the beard." He put his hand to his chin, and made stroking movements as if his fake beard was real and he was grooming it. Lucy twitched.

"Ugh, just get it washed off you idiot!" She yelled still starring at the door, trying to come up with what to say to the others…Specifically to Mira who would be drilling her for dirt that wasn't there.

"Don't look!" Natsu yelled over to her.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied not really understanding what he meant. Wait...Don't look? Look at what?

As a response to see what he was talking about she glanced behind her to where Natsu was, her eyes bulging out of her head three times their size. Natsu was about to get into the shower, and also about to take the only thing he had on off, which was a towel.  
>Her face glowed a deep shade red, this time not with annoyance.<p>

"PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT, PERVERT!" She screamed repentantly, while hitting Natsu in the head as hard as she could with her fists.

"OW, STOP IT LUCY!" He said trying to object to her punches.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID WASH OFF!"  
>She continued punching, only to hit harder each time. He was slowly inching towards the shower rooms with each punch she threw, the sound of the running water pattering against the floors and steam heating up the mirrors in the room.<p>

"I DIDN'T MEAN GETTING A BATH IDIOT, I MEANT THE SINK!WASH IT OFF IN THE SINK! STUPID,STUPID, STUPID! WHAT MAN EVEN CONSIDERS UNDRESSING INFRONT OF A GIRL!"

"But Lucy's not a girl! She's Lucy!" He whined protesting.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

She could be scary when she wanted to.

"STOP!" He half screamed having enough of the abuse, and pinned her arms up in the air to stop her hitting with his own hands. While doing so, his towel decided it be a great time to fall down. Both of their faces turned red, and there was a long silence.

"PERVERTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Lucy's voice could be heard from the guild entrance. Hell, it could be heard from Erza's room in the girl's dormitory! Lucy brought her leg up to kick him since her arms were restricted but suddenly, there was a squeaking noise. Her foot slipped on the water flowing on the floor, and she fell straight forward towards Natsu. Not being able to keep both of their balances standing up, he fell backward into the running shower room with a loud thud at landing. After comprehending what happened, she propped herself up with her elbows and opened her tightly shut eyes to see Natsu's dark black orbs only centimeters away from her own. It seems the water had washed off all of the drawings, so he must not have tried hard at first to get them off if all it took was this. She had fallen on top of him when she slipped and he had broken her fall, his hands still fiercely gripping on her slim waist securing her.  
>"A-are you alright?" She said. Great, now she was also tripping over her words.<p>

"Uh-huh.., you?" He replied still surprised.  
>Lucy noticed something due to how close they were, starring deeply into his eyes. They were always black, but there was something more to them; they had a shine that she'd never noticed before. Almost mesmerized, she didn't reply. He suddenly started feeling very confused by the way she was staring at him with that intense look… Hopefully this look didn't mean she was going to kill him.<p>

"…..Luce?" He said again searching her face for an answer. His voice sounding for the second time snapped her back to reality. She suddenly broke their gaze and shot up from on top of him, bracing herself against the shower room wall so she didn't fall again. Daring to look at him she realized the towel had been put on again somehow….Good. It would be even more awkward if it hadn't been. Just what was she thinking a few seconds ago? Natsu is Natsu and there's nothing else to him.

"Ahh, Lucy are you alright?" He sat up rubbing the back of his head that must have hit when they fell. His hair was stuck to his face with the water from the shower still pounding on him, dripping down to his well toned lower body gleaming on his muscles.

"Of course I'm fine idiot! Just don't do that again! And put some clothes on!" She yelled.

"Do what again, break your fall? Fine then I won't if that's what you're so upset about! And I know already, jeez!" He stood up and turned the silver handle on the wall shutting the water off. He looked over at her, his eyes raking up and down her person. Suddenly his face turned redder then Lucy's and his own were a few moments ago.

"What?" Lucy asked annoyed and confused at what he was blushing at. Did some of the marker rub from his face to hers?  
>He jolted his head away from her and silently walked over to his pile of clothes.<p>

"What! DON'T YOU DARE GET DRESSED WHILE IM STILL IN THE ROOM! Let me walk out first!"

Before she could put her hand on the door knob, she felt a firm hold on her shoulder spin her around.

"Hey, what the-"

He was still looking away with an embarrassed look on his face. The boy brought a cloth up and shoved it towards Lucy. It was his shirt.

"What's this for? Do you expect me to dress you?" She spat.

"No Lucy you weirdo, it's just- you're- you're wearing white!" He yelled and turned around, putting his hand to the temple of his head still blushing madly.

_'So what if I'm wearing white..?'_ she thought.  
><em>'...Wait..White and …water…<em>' Her head shifted down to her white shirt only to reveal a transparent cloth. _'WHITE AND WATER..._'

Now usually shed wear something like a pink bra, or black one but in this case that was white too.

_'Shit..'_Suddenly realizing what he was blushing about her face turned the same tone. Grumbling some cuss words of the sort she fiddled with the shirt. It was rare for Natsu to wear a normal top, but she wasn't complaining that he decided to today. She put the plain red thing on after taking her own white one off. He wasn't looking, and she knew he wouldn't dare. Silently after she let out something like, "I'm..done." Only capable for his super dragon hearing to hear he turned around and picked up his clothes still avoiding looking at her. She realized he still had to get dressed and turned around to open the door. Before she opened it she let out a quick awkward thanks, and closed is on her way out and was revealed to everyone in the Guilds eyes on her. She glared at them all, and they drifted their attention back to whatever they were doing.

"Luu-Channn!" A voice called. It was Levi's. Lucy turned her head to look for the girl, who was spotted sitting by Jet with a book in front of her, waving her hand for her to come over. She did as she was asked and walked over to the blue haired script mage, sitting at the seat across from her.

"Hey, Levi!" Lucy said enthusiastically, with a smile on her face trying to forget what just happened in the wash room.

"Lu-Chan, you're soaking wet! What happened?" Levi asked concerned.

_'What to say what to say'_Lucy thought to herself furiously trying to find an answer quickly.

"Ahh, well, you see,-"

"Lucy was clumsy and slipped on a puddle into the shower room!" A familiar voice said interrupting her. She shifted her view to the person talking. It was Natsu, standing there with no shirt smiling and laughing.

"Oh that sure sounds like Lu-Chan!" Levi said giggling.

The blonde put her hand behind her head and laughed too. She was planning on lying about some dramatic hole in the roof splattering water all over her and Aquarius coming out and fixing it, but that worked much better.

"It's no wonder flame brain over here didn't push her!" Gray shouted from over at a different table.

"Hey, watch it male-stripper!" Natsu yelled at the not so clothed Gray.

"Speak for yourself, shirtless!" That was right. He was shirtless too.

"Why you…" Natsu stomped over to Gray and they both started their usual fighting and bickering. Everything was back to normal. No more considerate and indifferent acting Natsu. The way Lucy liked it. Or…Did she?

"Luu-chann? Did you hear that Lu-chan?"

A hand disoriented her view of the two idiots fighting and brought her attention back to Levi.

"Sorry, I zoned out haha! What were you saying?" The sprit mage said giggling.

"I saiiiddd, when's volume two of your next novel going to be ready?" The younger girl asked hopefully.

"Give it a year or so."

"Aww Lu-chann you're so cruel! I must, must, must at least be able to read the next chapter! You left the last one on such a tear shedding cliff hanger! Does Yuki end up with Dakota or not? Or maybe Dakota finally realizes Tamma's love for him and goes with her….? Oh, I must know!"

"Fine, but only when I'm done, and I'm not promising that it's going to stay like the plot I have now!"

Levi's expression grew like a child that just received a Pony for their sixth birthday.  
>"Yayyyyyyy! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said ecstatically. Lucy smiled in return.<p>

"Well, I better be going now." Lucy said standing up.

"Awww, already?" Levi asked in a letdown.

"I was hoping to discuss the plot with you!" she whined.

"Maybe some other time. I have to go home and get ready for the next mission tomorrow, so see you later!" Without further ado she walked out of the guild and began her walk home, starting to take her normal rout balancing along the side of the river bank's sidewalk. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, and went the opposite way of the river.  
>For some reason..The town… Was spinning. It was spinning in circles. And she had this…aching pain in her head…. She tumbled in her steps. Her hearing going blank, and her legs started to slowly give out. All she heard was the thumping of her heart and maybe her name being called. 'Luce?' the voice sounded concerned… 'Luce!' Next thing she knew, she blacked out and all she saw was pitch black darkness and engulfing moisture.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Ugh… My head…'<em>The stellar spirit mage slowly started to get her senses back, sitting up in what seemed to be her bed. After looking around squinting, she realized it was her bed, and her room too. She'd gotten back home but she didn't remember how…

"What..Happened..?" The girl mumbled not expecting an answer. To her surprise there was.

"You fainted." A deep voice let out coming from the bottom of her bed.

"Wha..? Fainted?" She asked confused.

"Yes. I sensed you were in distress so I came out to see what was wrong,to find Natsu beat me to it. You were passed out in his arms, both of you soaking wet."

Finally realizing the voice was Loki's she became more at ease.

"It took me forever to convince him you weren't dead, and even longer to leave you with me."

"I see…Weird. I guess it's because I didn't eat much, haha!" Lucy said rubbing the back of her head.

"No…." He growled. Loki seemed distressed, almost…Sad.

"No what?" She asked confused. He didn't reply. Lucy, concerned crawled over to the bottom of her bed. The stellar spirit sat looking down to the floor, his black glasses covering his eyes.

"…Loki?" Was he avoiding looking at her?

"Lucy….See a doctor." Those were the last words he said before a bright light of smoke erupted meaning he returned to his own dimension. Lucy sat back, still confused. When she finally got a glimpse of his eyes it looked as if he had been…Crying. He looked…Sad.

_'Nah, just imagining things.' _She shook it off as him just being over protective and decided to go back to sleep like any other normal day. Tomorrow was a busy day, after all. Shed fallen into the depths of the night while smelling unknown fragrance of the shirt she was wearing. Whatever shirt it was, shed have to buy more.

Little did she know how un-normal her life was about to get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's chapter two.. I'm liking how this is working out personally, but it does not matter what I think lol I'm not the reader:P what did _you_ think of it? Review if you'd like(:!**

**P.S: Holy crap**_** I Just heard a stink bug.**_

***Is now scared for dear life***

**I HATE THOSE THINGS DDDDDDDDDD:**


	3. The Stars Are Falling Out

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. I am so annoyed with myself right now. I absolutely hate this chapter. It's boring but it's necessary for the next few chapters to correspond with the song. I couldn't even bring myself to proofread it because I know I'll want to delete the whole thing, so sorry if they're a lot of mistakes. **

**Pickles, I'm frustrated! D:**

***Insert rage face here***

* * *

><p>Lucy was used to waking up every morning to the bright sun blinding her tired brown eyes, traveling all the way threw her slightly cracked window that got damaged the last time Happy and Natsu were "playing" over her house. (aka tossing chairs around) , but at times like this when she had to get up before that sun could reach her thin eye lids, let's just say she wasn't what you'd call a morning person. Currently the sound of her alarm clock by her bed was going off in a continuous buzz telling her it was five in the morning, the time she had set for waking up, and she needed to get ready and meet everyone for the mission today at the guild. If her room hadn't still been pitch black, then maybe she wouldn't have been thinking so glumly at the idea.<p>

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh…." A long tired moan erupted as she brought a pink ruffled pillow over her face, helping to shield the sound of the alarm clock. Sadly, it still managed to penetrate through the fabric soft fabric.

'_Why. Why did Erza have to make it so early?_' She mentally cursed at herself regretting coming late to the Guild yesterday, hence missing the other job opportunity. She'd much rather do something like the originally planned out selection in the evening than have to get up super early like this.

"Stupid idiotic strict people that want to schedule missions so early in the stupid morning messing with my stupid sleep. Since when were we in stupid school again and had to get up this damn stupid early? If they even went to school! I should ask Natsu what two plus two is. I BET HE'LL SAY **FIVE**." She growled into the pillow. Did I mention she_ really_ wasn't a morning person?

Having enough with the alarm sounding off at a constant buzz she gave up her stubbornness and slammed her hand multiple times onto her wooden nightstand, breaking and knocking off a few items in the process, until she hit the turn off switch found on the top of her red beeping clock. Slowly and regrettably, she rose in her bed taking as much time as it could possibly take. A hint of her still tired face could barely be seen from the glow of the full moon light outside as she moved. Procrastinating, she got out of the safe and warm bedstead and pulled the covers back up to make it neat again, arranging the pillows at the top perfectly after, even going threw the hassle of fluffing them.

Her trying so hard to prefect something like this meant that she really wasn't looking forward to the day ahead.

_Really wasn't._

Glancing at the thankfully glow in the dark clock she saw the time was five twenty. Remembering what Erza said, she had to be at the Guild at six aclock' sharp. So that gave her ten minutes to eat and ten more to get her small amount of things packed and the rest was for running as fast as she could towards the Guild to get there early. That would work.

Sighing, she went over to her refrigerator and pulled out some milk for a bowl of Lucky Fairy cereal, gobbling it all up unenthusiastically. After getting it all put into her stomach, not wanting to remake yesterdays random faint attack, she cleaned up after herself putting the dirty dishes into the sink and put her outfit she had picked out yesterday on. It was her normal signature blue skirt and white top set, including her blue bow to fit it all. Hey, Fairy Tail needs to retain an image, even though half the people in the Guild could care less about image. Then they wonder why they don't get their own action figures based on themselves. Checking the clock one more time she picked up her small bag that she would later throw along with Erza's load of things, her whip, and hooked her keys onto her belt then went out the door after locking it of course. Though past episodes show it doesn't take much to break into a house if someone really wanted to…Maybe she should get an electric security panel for her front door!

..Ehh…That wouldn't work.

Who uses doors anymore anyways? Shrugging she started running her way to the Guild.

Meanwhile

"I don't think Lucy should come if she's ill like you said she was." Erza said, sounding slightly concerned for the girls well being, while still managing to shift her focus starring at her "breakfast" which consisted of a piece of raspberry cheese cake.

"Yeah…" The ice mage agreed while making various shapes out of a piece of ice, entertaining himself.

"You guys are full of crap! Lucy is perfectly fine. Loke said it was just because she didn't eat." Natsu said, annoyed that they were saying Lucy shouldn't come.

"Aye!" Happy said smiling and agreeing with the boy while sitting on his shoulder, looking as if he was sleeping on it. The three were the only ones in the Guild. Probably because it was so early.

"Perhaps then maybe, I should give Lucy my breakfast…" The scarlet beauty suggested still starring at her food.

"But, of course I need breakfast too." On that quick note she started chopping into her cake with her silver excuipted fork.

Silent sweat bubbles fell from both of the other boys heads.

Cheese cake really was Erza's weakness.

"Oh, Lucy's coming!" Natsu said suddenly shifting his eyes to stare at the entrance in anticipation.

"How do you know that flame brain? There's not even a sign of her yet!" Gray said rolling his eyes.

Natsu glared at him.

"Oh really? So you're saying she's not about to walk in that door as soon as I finish this sentence?" The boy said bringing his hand up to his mouth subsiding a chuckle.

"Ye-,"Gray was cut off by the sound of a familiar hello coming from Lucy's mouth. That idiot was right.

"Hey guys! You're all here? ALREADY? Ack, don't tell me I'm late!" The blonde started to worry at that thought and the fact Erza was ignoring eye contact made that feeling more intense, not knowing it was out of guilt for not at least sharing her breakfast with the blonde.

"How did you do that?" Gray asked dumbfounded of how Natsu knew she was coming.

"Lucy smells like cherry blossoms." The pink haired boy said grinning at his victory.

"Cheater!" The other spat, slamming his hands on the table.

"What are you two fighting about already so early in the morning?" Lucy scolded pointing a finger at them.

"Lucy, are you sure you're alright to go on the mission?" Erza said sternly looking up at her, her guilt still heaved into her glare.

"Eh? Why wouldn't I be?" The other girl replied confused.

"I heard you fainted yesterday and practically drowned, and I was just thinking-" She was cut off by loud overpowering rambling.

"OH THAT! O-Ha ha ha ha! Silly me, I forgot to eat a proper breakfast that day! That's all! No need to worry, I ate today so it should be fine! O-ha ha ha ha!" She waved her hand as if to just let it go then decided to change the subject when everyone was looking at her funny.

"Soo, when are we leaving?" The blonde asked.

Erza got up from her sitting position and began walking out the doors.

"Now." She said sternly. As if on command everyone shot up from their seats and ran to catch up to the girl.

After little bit of walking a question popped up.

"So how long of a walk is this place?" Natsu said excitingly readying his pace to be slightly ahead of Gray's walking with his arms behind his neck.

"Angolia Village? Are you kidding? It would take four days _at least_ for us to get there by foot!" Gray replied, endorsing Natsu's biggest fear/ weakness.

"So…Does this mean…-" The peachy haired teen ran to the nearest trash can at the train station.

"Jeez, were not even on board yet and you're already puking!"

"This proves that idiot has to have Hypochondria. There is no other explanation as to why he always forces himself to think he's going to die when he uses transportation and gets sick just from thinking about it, but yet can ride Happy a hundred miles an hour with no side effects." The ice mage said annoyed. Lucy and Erza nodded their heads in agreement after Natsu walked back up to them, after puking his guts out before he got on board.

"We should ask Wendy if she has a cure for it when she comes back from her mission with Juvia and Elf Man. By the way, did anyone else notice what a weird team pair up that is?" Lucy said amongst everyone while they were seated in their own private room on the train after handing in their riding tickets, and putting their large luggage into the other part of the train car. Erza took Natsu off her shoulder and threw him onto one of the seats, lifting his head to lay on her lap. Gray shivered from the sound of Juvia's name. After she tried some freaky voodoo doll technique that Bixlow provided the utilities for on him, the young man just couldn't stand being within a twenty feet radius of her without getting the feeling he was about to be manipulated somehow with some kind of spell against his will. He can't even bring himself to drink something around her anymore.

"Well, I personally love that new team." He said, his face turning ice pale just thinking about the woman. Lucy, noticing his discomfort decided it was time for a little teasing.

"Oh Gray, that's such a cruel thing to say! Especially since well, ya' know you and Juvia have…A thing."

She winked at him and snickered to herself at her comment.

"Really? Is this true Gray? Why is it I didn't hear about this?" Erza said suddenly feeling left out. Gray stared at the blonde twitching and glaring mercifully as she just stared back with an ornery look, sticking her pink tongue out at him.

"Because," He huffed trying to catch his cool.

"It's not….True." You could obviously tell the man was trying to control his temper, making the room cold in the process.

"Ugh- Lies…." The lifeless anti-transportation guy mumbled. At least he was conscious and aware of his surroundings for the time being.

Lucy couldn't hold back her laughter anymore as Erza stared confused at her. Gray said nothing and instead just sat there taking in deep breathes until it was painfully obvious he had fallen asleep, obvious being he started to snore.

…Loudly.

'It's weird someone's actually attempting to hold back their temper…' Lucy thought, silently regretting teasing Gray...But it was just so funny, and he made it so easy!

And anyways, if HE could sleep there's no reason she couldn't. Looking over at silent Erza Lucy figured getting a little more sleep in wasn't such a bad idea.

"GRAY! I SAID WAKE UP AT ONCE!" The booming voice of Titinia shouted.

"WE ARE HERE!"

"Huh?" A still very drowsy Gray replied in a dull and confused tone.

After opening his eyes the boy was sure he was having the usual reoccurring nightmare he always had, only this time he was being shook by his shoulders only making him feel more light headed, instead of stabbed with more than a hundred pointy objects at once by the scary woman known as Titinia. But it was strange, usually Lucy was the stripper demon by the evil woman's side wearing fishnet stockings and firmly grasping her whip cheering his abuse on, but now she was actually trying to stop Erza from murdering him.

….

Strange.

"Uh, E-Erza…" Lucy mumbled while trying with all her might to pull the scarlet haired girl away from poor Gray. The sad part was the other didn't flinch at all, let alone move.

"Lucy." Her voice said sternly.

"I think there's something wrong with Gray. He doesn't seem to be waking up, and usually that's Natsu who can't."

"Ahhh….Actually, Erza I think that's due to the fact that you're shaking him a little too roughly…"

There was a moment of silence, and the rapid movement slowly died down leaving a limp Gray fall to the floor.

"What? Really? So it's my fault he's in this poor pathetic state?... I'm so ashamed, please forgive me Gray."

She brought the boy up for a strong hug to show her apologizes. Too bad it was a _very_ strong hug.

Before she knew it his head plopped down to the side again.

"Forgive me, and allow me to assist you until you are fully recovered." She said while throwing the heavy ice mage on one shoulder and tossing the fire mage that was resting on the other seat over to the other shoulder side.

"Lucy, please get the luggage from the other train cart before we depart"

"Okay, be out in a second!" She replied.

As everyone got off of the train the blonde walked back to where the luggage was stored. She was grateful that Erza decided to take a train because she cut back on a lot of luggage. A whole lot.

Pulling the two Suitcases from the top rack of the storage room down, she noticed that they felt…Heavier. Heavier than what they just felt three moments ago. In fact, just the weight of her arms falling to her side without carrying anything felt heavy.

Shrugging it off as them just moving out of the "falling asleep state" or something, she walked towards the end of the row to the exit.  
>"I wonder if Natsu and Gray woke up..It would be a real bother if…if.." Her thoughts were cut off momentarily as her vision started to shift into a dark shade of black.<p>

"_What….The hell?" _Dropping the luggage to the floor she gripped onto one of the seats in the isle, her legs shaking, threatening to give out any moment. Her body felt like she ate way too much cake. Ten thousand pounds of too much cake.

It felt like the stars were falling out, spilling everywhere.

The sound of heavy footsteps were heard thumping against the trains entrance step.

"Lucy where are you?" A demanding voice called out

"Lucy the trains about to head off, what's taking you so-"

Erza imminently stopped in her tracks, after her foot bumped into something in the middle of the aisle. Looking down she realized it was a luggage case.

Hers.

"…."

Confused her eyes searched around trying to find the missing girl but stopped there wondering and focused dead center on one of the passenger seats.

The blonde mage was sitting down on the seat with her head bent between her legs, looking very limp.

"…Lu-"

"S-sorry Erza… I just got a really bad h-headache. I'm coming now."

She said in her normal cheerful voice, though there seemed to be a sort of mask over it that even Erza noticed. But she didn't want to pry, nor was there any time for further questioning seeing as how the "five minutes until boarding" call was sounded on the intercom.

"Understood. I will take the bags and escort you out of the train since you are incapable of moving on your own at the moment."

"W-what? No that's not necessary really its-"

But her pleads were ignored and before she knew it she was flung over the broad shoulder of the girl taking the spot where Natsu usually was. Getting a firm grip on Lucy and picking up the luggage with either hands the scarlet haired mage walked out of the train with ease.

"Ne- what's wrong with Lucy?" A still recovering Natsu asked from laying spread out on the ground.

"She doesn't feel well so I took it upon myself to carry her. Don't worry though, there's still an available shoulder for you so you're not replaced."

"Erza…"

Lucy spoke.

"I'm fine. Could you please set me down now?"

Silently agreeing to this Erza gently set the girl down on the ground. The contact with the train stations cement floors onto her feet caused her to feel a bit dizzy, but she refused to let it show. Jeez, what was with her today? Not to mention Erza's shoulder wasn't very comfortable so that wasn't helping either. She didn't know how Natsu put up with it all the time.

Oh that's right, tough dragon skin thingy's all on his body.

Guess that's another reason why getting shot with a bullet doesn't affect him the slightest.

"Alright," Gray said, stretching his arms out, the gesture flexing his well exposed abdominal muscles.

"If you guys are ready lets go. I'm tired of sitting around here, and I get this eerie feeling that someone's watching us." Looking around quickly Gray could have SWORN he saw a flash of blue coming from behind a brick pillar not too far from where he was, but he quickly dismissed it as nothing.

And nothing was what he hoped for.

Natsu however, was filled with chuckles and staring intensively at the place where that flash of blue came from. Oh, dragon sent skills. He loved them in times like these.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: o-o there goes the intrest for this fanfiction. **

**Herp.**

**Oh and here's a hint of what's going down in the next chapter... I did it in scramble so people that don't want a spoiler wont accidentally read it if anyone is still reading this D: . It's fairly easy xD**

** LdkUdCiY ge01ts c092apt283u093r0e0093d!**

**GASPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

**...yeah, I'm lame.**

**8_8**


	4. My Dreams Are Fading Now

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/subscribed/etc this story so far(: you're all really awesome, and I hope this will meet up to any expectations xD**

**By the way, this is mainly a NaLu paring but also a few others are going to be shipped in the future, only after the solid plot is set out though so if you find any little hints then you'll have an idea of what's to come~ hehehe.**

**The story's finally starting to get interesting now :D Oh the writing excitement!**

* * *

><p>"You idiot's. Are you <em>trying<em> to blow our cover?" A sneering Lucy called out in a hushed tone over at a pouting Natsu and annoyed Loke.

"He started it!" The two boys said back in unity while glaring daggers of fire at each other. The three had been covering the position near the front of the_ dark guild, using trees and bushes as camouflage, waiting for an opportunity to find out information and attack the opposing members. The spot near the exit of the shambled and tarnished place was where Gray and Erza sat together incase the enemy tried to head out the guild from behind.

And why was Natsu pouting? Well, Loke held him back, that's why. Actually it was Lucy who summoned him when Natsu, being his carefree Natsu self, was about to charge into the Guild filled with possibly dozens of harmful members that they don't know the potential strength of, before Loke severed Natsu's pride by pulling him back by the peach colored hair attached to his head before he even got to finishing his "fired up" catch phrase.

He yanked it, to be precise.

"We could have WON by now!" The impatient one complained.

"More likely everything could be DESTROYED by now, including one of your teammates, all because of little impatient you." Loke corrected.

"What was that, kitten?"  
>Oh hell no. He did not just call him a mere feline baby animal!<p>

He was a Lion, God damnit'!

Well, _kind of_ was a Lion but… that wasn't the point!

"Listen here you flame eating obnoxious moron, this "kitten" could rip your head off in a second if he wanted to." The stellar spirit said, defending himself.

"Yeah? Well I could burn you and your pretty little mane all the way to the gates of hell!"

"What kind of flames have you been eating? Toxic? Because I think it's going to your brain. Besides I'm a stellar spirit; there's no such thing as the gates of hell for me, you twit!"

"Cool story bro! Tell it again!"

Before either of them got a chance to get into it anymore, someone that was being very tolerating that whole time listening to them bicker lost their cool.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE YOU BLOW OUR COVER!" Lucy screamed, shooting up from her hiding spot behind the large bush, which now had no use what-so ever in helping as camouflage.

She imminently fell out of her ranting state after realizing what she had done, her hands moving over to cover her blushing face.

"Way to blow our cover, Luce!"

"S-shut up!"

"Hey, there's someone out here guys!" A man yelled inside to other members, looking out the guild window.

"A pretty lil' Blondie!" One said, everyone scrambling outside of the guild to look.

"You lookin' for ah good time baby?" Another dorky looking guy with strange hair and bug eye glasses added.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red and the scarlet haired mage was standing in front of the members.

She said nothing.

"Look guys, Blondie brought a friend with her!"

"Double the f-" Before the man could finish, he was introduced to Erza's sword. Everyone stopped talking, surprised at the beautiful woman's action.

"_It's…It's her_!" One man yelled, trembling.

"Get them." Erza's voice ordered at her comrades who were still in hiding.

Natsu attacked directly at the front of everyone, entering straight into battle.

"All right! You fellas want a good time?" He said, igniting his fist with flames.

Gray came out from his spot in the tree, swooping down on an ice slide he created

"Let's have a _real_ good time!" The ice mage added. Some members tried to flee, knowing the moment they set eyes on Erza's hair and the legendary salamander's flames they'd have no chance, but were blocked off with a wall of ice.

The rest of the of the mass number of people belonging to the dark guild charged at the Fairy Tail members, showing off their magical powers and tricks that were of no match to the others. Even Loke was enjoying himself, after making sure Lucy was at a safe position going against her wishes of wanting to join the battle. He said it was, "important to have someone watch to see if there were any surprise attacks to come" because he had sensed a magical power of very high ranking coming from the guild before. Also he argued that she was recovering from almost drowning yesterday, anyways.

At first she didn't believe him about the whole 'look out' thing, until she saw a figure standing about nine yards away from her behind a tree, observing the battle. The look on the suspicious persons face as they starred at the fights and blood drawing made her sick to her stomach. They were smiling, looking as though they liked the sight of it, their own Guild members failing miserably.

All of Lucy's attention was focused on the person, waiting for them to make a move so she could alert her friends that he was going to attack.

But they did nothing. Not even fidget.

She didn't like their presence, even though the person was a good deal away, and the fact that what they were wearing made them look like a ninja, mass-murdering psycho, the only revealing piece of clothing showing their cold white eyes and pale lips the color of snow.

At that moment, she was caught in what seemed to be a trance. She couldn't pull her head away, it was like she was starring...Into fear itself. She wanted to tell her friends about the man, to warn them. This was definitely the one Loke was talking about; the energy was so great it sent shivers down her spine.

She just couldn't look at anything else…Even when they turned to look exactly where she was, nowhere else, making direct eye contact with her.

But how could it have saw her? She was almost undetectable, hiding her presence easily, yet their eyes went straight to her. Gasping at the alarming look they gave, she stepped back in her tracks, tripping over a tree root and falling down.

Why was she shaking?...

…Why couldn't she move?

Was it an illusion? Was this part of their magic?  
>She tried to coax herself.<p>

"_Snap out of it Lucy, snap out of it. Move. Move." _But it didn't work.

It was like she was a deer starring right into the headlights of a magically powered car.

All Lucy could do was stare into the eyes of the slowly approaching figure before her.

And it was like that until it got closer and closer…and before she knew it, he was inches in front of her.

"Lucy!" A voice called, snapping her out of the trance.

She reached for her keys, right when the figure spoke, the women's words sending shivers down Lucy's back.

"_T__ransferre __E__xponentia__" _

And with that, she was engulfed in darkness, falling with her fading dreams into the depths of unconscious space.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHHHH a cliffiee~ **

**I wonder who the masked lady is?**

**If it's a lady...**

**Hmmmmmm~?**

**Reviews are appreciated, I love hearing your thoughts:D **


	5. Fading Out

**A/N: *flails around***

**IT'S FRIDAY,FRIDAY!**

**And I'm getting down on Friday;D**

**THEHUNGERGAMESMOVIEISOUTAND IMGOINGTOSEEITWITHTHEGUYILIKE OMGOMGOMGOMGOG**

**IM SO EXCITED OIWFOWNONGOE,e./mPNWFPONEOfw**

**The books were amazing and this movie is going to be amazing and I'm so excited and ah!**

**X3 hehe**

**/happy rant over**

**Anywhoo…. New chapter again. I was fast this time. WEWWW.**

**C:**

* * *

><p>Natsu's thoughts were blank.<p>

Absolutely blank.

It was as if someone slapped him across the face with a steel boat, knocking him out so hard he was even knocked out within his dreams.

After who knows how much time, finally the silence was interrupted by a rumbling sound.

"…su-!" The noise called.

"Wa-…up…!" Again. Was it trying to say something?

"…WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"  
>That one was loud and clear… And also painful.<p>

Slowly, the peach haired boy started to come out if his deep sleep, realizing who the voice was.

"What happened?" Natsu croaked, his voice sounding like a chain smokers did after many years.

"Where's that ninja guy?" He added, jumping up from his position on the ground, imminently getting a massive head rush.

He had definitely been hit with a steel boat.  
>"Shut up idiot, we have a bigger problem in our hands."<p>

Natsu looked at him confused. What could be bigger than finding the enemy? Erza who had been looking around for tracks, walked over to the two, and spoke earnestly. Two words left her lips that sent a worried rush threw Natsu.

"Lucy's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

* * *

><p>Her golden chocolate stained eyes gleamed in the fluorescent lights that were being admitted from the small room she was in.<p>

Everything was white around her.

White walls, white floors, white, white, white.

It was like she was in a solitary confinement for people with mental problems; no windows or even a door could be seen, and there wasn't a splash of color besides herself.

Lucy sat up from the only piece of furniture in the room there was, a simple white bed with simple white covers, and looked around.

"_How did I get here?" _She wondered, trying to remember the last thing that happened.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Loke, and herself were fighting off a dark guild that they had been assigned to take down on a mission, and there was a suspicious and scary looking person she was watching from afar as they battled.

She remembered opening the gate of Taurus right after the person muttered something weird, but then everything after that for some reason is a big blur. From the looks of it though, it wasn't hard to figure out she wasn't in a place she wanted to be, or should be.

Lucy got out of the bed and walked over to the dent-less walls, felling around trying to find a crack or button that opened to doors, but there was nothing.

"Kidnapped." She muttered to herself.

"Definitely kidnapped."

* * *

><p>"Gone?" Natsu asked.<p>

"What the hell do you mean she's gone?"

"We mean, she's been kidnapped, idiot! By the ninja guy!" Gray stated frustrated, sitting down on a rock with his head in his hands.

"But how? How did all of this happen? I don't even remember blacking out!" He tried to gather his thoughts, but it was true. He didn't remember anything besides the guy moving like nothing every time he threw a punch that should have hit directly. The last thing on his mind was when he looked over at Lucy, who was being approached by the same guy he was attacking then. But that had been impossible, right? Two of the same people? He called her name and started a run to go help her, but the masked man appeared in front of his tracks. Natsu remembered looking into his eyes, getting ready to blast him away but after that, nothing.

_As blank as a white sheet of paper._

"We don't quite know ourselves." Erza said.

"Me and Erza were battling the same guy you were, Natsu. There were four of him, all the same and nothing could hit them."

"Was it an allusion?" Natsu asked.

"No. I would have been able to tell by looking out of my right eye only; it was really happening. There were really four." Erza answered.

"And Loke?"

"Disappeared for some reason." Gray said.

"So…Why Lucy?" The peach haired boy asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Maybe as a hostage. We have no Intel on the guy though. That's what makes this confusing. I've never seen anything like his power. When he left, all of his members left with him as if in thin air whilst he didn't lift a finger."Erza said.

"Wait…Natsu, do you think you'll be able to sniff out Lucy to see where they went?" Gray asked.

"I'll try!"

Natsu quickly went to work, trying to find Lucy's sent, but the trail led straight back from the way they came; it was old. He smelled the most recent place she was, but it ended at the exact spot. Like she had just, disappeared.  
>"There's…. There's nothing." He said, let down clenching his fists.<p>

"Your nose must not be as good as its set out then!" Gray complained

"Shut up! I'd know if there was anything! I know Lucy's sent like the back of my hand, and I'm telling you, it ends right here! It's almost as if, as if…"  
>"She disappeared." Erza said, finishing his thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"LET ME OUT!" A very angry blond called out banging her fists on the smooth walls that surrounded her. She'd been doing this for at least over an hour now, with no prevail. Whoever it was that was keeping her here really liked ignoring people. To be honest, she was actually beginning to get frightened. Where was she? Where were her friends? Were they safe? What did the kidnapper want with her?<p>

So many questions were left unanswered but she decided there was no way of getting out of this to be able to ask someone any time soon. It was probably controlled by magic as to what entered and exited the place.

'_Wait..'_ she thought.

'_Magic?...My keys!_'

Felling dumb for not thinking of this sooner, she quickly jolted her hands towards her belt, finding exactly what she was looking for. In a rush, she pulled her most reliable key out for the situation she was in, calling Virgo figuring there was no way of getting out besides maybe digging underground.

What happened next was more than a surprise.

"Virgo…" She called

"What…What happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *troll face* c; I'm mean.**

**Reviews and such are appreciated and will help fuel my pumped-ness to write :3 **

**Thanks for reading hehe :]/**


	6. I've Been Keeping My Eyes Wide Open

**A/N: I had to do a lot of homework for this chapter hahaha XD It's very long x.x...If there's anything you don't understand, the end will clear it up:)**

* * *

><p>Virgo's body kept fading in and out of focus, as if she was like the screen of a TV that was losing connection every few seconds.<p>

That wasn't the only thing though, her appearance was….Different.

She had the same pink hair as usual, and same body figure and all.. If you subtract the fact she had wings coming out of her back and was wearing a long white dress that gleamed golden, that is.

Lucy was speechlessly confused.

"My princess, I'm afraid my time here is limited, your former stellar spirits are now relying on our own magical power when summoned, I am inexperienced with this and-"  
>"Wait," Lucy interrupted<p>

"why aren't you using mine? Did something happen? What do you mean former? What's up with your new outfit? And are those wings? Am I dead? Are you the angel that's going to send me to heaven? Is that why I'm in this room? Why is-" Virgo put a hand over Lucy's mouth to stop her endless questioning.

"Please Princess, all of your questions will soon be answered but now I must leave, so here is the message we have been instructed to give you next time we were called upon. Forgive me Lucy, but everything is for your own wellbeing."

As if on a timer, as soon as she finished talking Virgo completely faded back into the stellar spirit world.

Lucy looked down at the letter and slowly unfolded its wrinkled paper with confused and trembling hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I say we go back home and see if anyone can help us out with a lead on where to go next!" Gray said, arguing against Natsu's plans on finding Lucy.<p>

"Well I say that's a stupid idea that would just take more time, and we should try to find her ourselves before something happens to her! Besides, what if she-"  
>"Natsu." Erza who had been patiently waiting said, interrupting the bickering boys.<p>

"This time, I agree with Gray. It's better to go back now then to mindlessly go looking for someone that could be anywhere! You said yourself, it was as if she disappeared. And we don't even know what were up against."

Erza let out a huff and began to gather her things.

"Were going back."

"But Erza-"  
>"No buts! What, do you expect to follow a nonexistent trail until you find an imaginary Lucy? Are you that confidently full of yourself?"<p>

Natsu was silent. He said nothing in reply, only clenched his fists and gazed with his head down at the ground. Moments of heated tension passed, when he turned around and started into a run.

"Where are you going?" Gray shouted, getting ready to form a motion that would stop him, when Erza put an arm up symbolizing not to.

"To find that idiot cherry blossom." Natsu replied bluntly.

"And how do you plan on doing that? By following her nonexistent scent?"

"No." He said, halting in his tracks standing on a tree branch not far from the others.

"By following a connection." And with that, he was gone in seconds.

"Connection? What the hell connection is he talking about?" Gray muttered frustrated. He turned the opposite way Natsu went and started walking the path that led back to Fairy Tail, with a quiet Erza following not too far behind.

"Can you believe him?" Gray said angrily, kicking along a few stones as they walked

"Yes, I can."

"How?"

"I've been keeping my eyes wide open, Gray. Have you?"

* * *

><p><em>Lucy looked down at the letter and slowly unfolded its wrinkled paper with confused and trembling hands.<em>

Her eyes drifted across the text like a scanner.

It read:

**Dear Lucy Heartfilia,**

**I am sorry to inform you that the contracts with each of your stellar spirits have been ended. This was done due to the wishes of your mother, Layla Heartfilia, the single human woman that we stellar spirits truly respected and still do. Therefore, when she asked us to end all contracts that use your magical power if symptoms of a certain physical problem occurred, we fulfilled her wish. **

**Recently one stellar spirit you carry reported the problem and we have now gone down with the current procedures that were instructed in order to keep you in the best of health possible for the rest of your time as an Earthling. **

**You WILL cooperate with Mist as she will help you understand and also remember in more detail what is going on and why you are where you are right now. Under stellar spirit law, all that enter the room of mist must listen to the owner, in which this case is Mist herself.**

**So as stated before, you WILL listen, Lucy Heartfilia.**

**We are sorry for having to do this, and wish you the best future health. **

**Sincerely,**

**King of the Celestial Spirits**

Lucy stared at the letter for a long time. Was it fake? No, Virgo herself gave it to her.

She Re-read it over and over.

Memorized it even.

But she still couldn't comprehend what this letter meant.

She did know a few things, though.

It meant everything she cared about was going to soon be gone.

If she wasn't a mage anymore, she couldn't be in Fairy Tail.

If she couldn't be in Fairy Tail then she wouldn't have money and would have to leave Fiore.

If she was to leave Fiore then she'd have to move back home.

But there was no back home. Her mother died first, and then her father.

There was nowhere for her if she wasn't a mage.

But yet, there was also nowhere for her here… If she was to die.

So why did it matter?

"This letter," She said aloud to herself.

"means my life, is already over."

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't know where he was going. He wasn't paying attention, and he didn't care.<p>

He was going to find Lucy, and he was sure of that.

The boy was currently roaming the streets of a town in *Seven. He didn't know when he crossed the borderline between *Bosco and Seven, but he didn't care about that, either.

A hint was close and he could feel it.

'Order up!' a voice from a outside shop connected to many other small shops called out, seeming to take carry the scent of fresh salmon and noodles with his yell.

When was the last time Natsu had eaten, anyways? Before the mission he knew, but how many days ago was that? Two? Five? The boy figured he should eat if he wanted to keep going, and took the detour sitting on a seat putting his arms on the serving table waiting to be ordered.

"What would you like, son?" A man of old age and gray hair who was managing the food asked.

"Salmon and Noodles." Natsu said bluntly staring out into space.

The man replied with an 'Alright' and went to work, throwing around noodles and steaming fresh salmon on a grill.

"So, what brings a member of Fairy Tail to this small town?" The old man said, still fiddling with the food.

"Not sure. Searching for someone." Natsu replied, keeping his flat voice going. At first he wondered how the man knew he was a member of Fairy Tail but shortly remembered his tattoo shows it off.

"Ah, I see."

There was a short silence replaced with the sizzling of hot salmon and noodles meeting with a bowl and set onto the table in front of Natsu. The boy wasted no time, eating like there was no tomorrow.

The man at the counter chuckled, he knew the peach haired kid must not have eaten in days; or slept for that matter. It was quite obvious by how pale he was and how much the bags under his eyes sagged.

After wiping his hands off with a rag, and setting it back on the counter the man spoke again.

"You know I used to be a mage once too," He said.

"a celestial spirit mage."

Natsu dropped his chopsticks, shooting out of his seat and imminently looked up at the man.

"Really? You really were?"

The man was taken aback by how much of a personality shift he gave.

"Uh, yeah. Still have my keys."

"Who are your keys?"  
>"Uh who? The keys aren't who, they're what's, and they-"<p>

Natsu pounded his fist on the counter, his hand glowing with red flame that gleamed in his black eyes.

The old stellar spirit man took this as a warning that Natsu wasn't very patient.

" A Asterisms, Nikora, Leo Minor,-"

"Leo minor? Is that like Leo?"

"What? No, it's not like a Leo but…. the Leo Minors I think are close relatives of the Leos,-

"Please call him out!" Natsu asked desperately.  
>"Whaa? But I haven't used my keys in years, I don't even carry them with me anymore!"<br>"Then take me to them!"  
>"Why should I?" The elder asked.<p>

"No offence, but you seem a little bit crazy kid, maybe after you explain yourself more I'll consider it…"  
>"I'll explain while were walking to where your keys are! Please, this is urgent!<p>

"Whaaat? I can't just close the shop,-"

Natsu put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wide wad of money from his share out of the last job they took.

"This should cover tonight's pay for you, right?" He said, slamming the money on the table.

'_Actually that would have been more than enough' _The shop owner thought.

"…Come with me, my house is a few blocks from here."

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me, that your friend, who is also a celestial spirit mage, was kidnapped by a ninja and as if in thin air disappeared, and you think a stellar spirit may know where they are?"<p>

"Yes."  
>"And tell me boy, is this friend of yours a girl?"<p>

"Yes..?"

The man chuckled as he moved stuff around in his drawers trying to find his old keys. They had arrived at the small house after Natsu managed to tell the whole story while running with the man on his back.

'_Impatient indeed'_ The elder thought as he felt stares watching his every move as he rummaged thru his items.

"Found them-" He said at last.

"Please open it!" Natsu yelled, practically on top of him.

"Alright alright!" The elder one held up the key, and made a turning motion with it.  
>"Unlock the gates of Leo Minor!"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>This letter," She said aloud to herself.<em>

"_means my life, is already over."_

"Lucy?" A voice called out from somewhere in the room, even though there was no one else besides the blonder in it. _'Maybe it was a intercom'_ she thought to herself, not really caring.

The girl sat still in the corner of the room with her legs held to her chest and said nothing to the voice.

"Lucy Heartfilia, right?"

"…."

No reply again on Lucy's part.

"All right cupcake, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you respond to me over this intercom, or I come in there and _make_ you respond."

Nothing again.

"Alright then."

The walls in the white room suddenly glowed yellow, and the one known as Mist walked thru them like they weren't there. She had the same getup on as before, covered in black, short, pale eyes and white mouth.

"You obviously aren't a happy camper." She said with an annoyed voice.

"Anyone who smiles at their own teammates being beat up doesn't deserve anything." Lucy said scowling.

"Teammates?" the woman chuckled.

"Those teammates were all one person, the idiot that came across my key. He made me create those other men for him to terrorize that poor town, and since one of your friends ended him they all materialized with him, and so did our contract, so excuse me for enjoying seeing him get the vengeance he deserved."

The blonde was speechless for a few moments.

"Still doesn't explain why you have to look like_ that_."

The other woman chuckled.

"Like that? You mean to tell me, you have a stellar spirit who looks like a miniature snow man, one in the shape of a clock, and a friggen harp yet you think because I'm all in black I'm the weird one?"

This woman seemed to know a lot about Lucy's spirits.

"At least they show their true selves, you give the impression you're hiding something."

"Maybe I am." She said.

"Care to look, my dear?"

Lucy was silent and stared emotionlessly up at the woman.

Her masked hands moved up to remove the body suit that covered her, unzipping the back and letting it fall to the ground. Lucy held her breath, preparing to see something terrible, but was surprised when she was starring into the pale eyes… of a child.

Red satiny hair flowed down to her hips, and was tied neatly with a pink velvety bow . She wore a dress that matched the bow, with various frills and buttons that went with her small shoes.

She looked like a doll.  
>An adorable doll.<p>

Lucy used to Love dolls.

"Well, satisfied and terrified now?" The child asked putting a hand on her hip and glaring at Lucy.

There was a long pause, when suddenly Lucy stood up and starred at the child who she thought was just short for their age, picked her up and spun her around saying things from 'Kawiiii kawiii' to yelling ooos and awws.

"PUT ME DOWN MORTAL!" The child yelled

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Lucy ignored her, of course.

"I MAY LOOK YOUNG BUT I'M OLDER AND STRONGER THAN ANY OTHER HUMAN WORL D STELLAR SPIRITS!" She said extremely frustrated.

"SO PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I BLOW YOU TO BITS!"

Finally, Lucy decided to set the girl down but that didn't stop the constant cat like grin she gave the adorable child.

"So, what's your real name oh powerful spirit-chan?"

Oh no. She was using the baby voice.

Mist hated the baby voice, and being given the "chan".

The red heads eye twitched, and she clenched her fits in frustration trying to subside her anger.

"My full name is Mist ***Corona Australis**, I am queen of the southern housed stellar spirits."

Lucy gasped. She had heard of the northern and southern crown stellar spirits before, but it was supposed to be a myth that their keys even existed. Corona Australis and ***Corona Borealis** were the two and only two stellar spirits that had ranking almost the same as the Celestial King, who is said to have his own key that he actually keeps to himself.

Lucy suddenly felt very intimidated.

"Now Lucy Heartfilia, will you please take me seriously so we can begin?"

Lucy simply nodded her head up and down at a very fast pace.

"Alright then. First, let me tell you something a little _extra_ about this room. When a user is controlling it, whomever is inside must listen to what they say, and speak truthfully. Please don't make me have to use this advantage on you." Mist said, in a warning tone.

"Also, this is used as a place to regain memories. When someone sleeps on that bed, thoughts of their entire lifetime are at will of being opened and reenacted. In this case, I want you to remember as much as you can about your mother Layla. I think you'll pick up some things that you just passed by thinking of then. And another thing, this is neither the stellar-spirit world nor the human world so there is basically no in or out unless I permit it."

Lucy was silent.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to sleep human. I will check in again when you wake up to see how much information you've attained."

Pink shoes started to clack their way over to the glowing wall.

"Goodbye." And with that, she was gone.

Lucy slowly stood up from her seating spot in the corner and walked over to the white bed. She starred at it for a while, not sure what she would remember and not sure if she wanted to. After hearing Mist's warning, she decided to do whatever she had been instructed, and laid on the bed trying to coax herself into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>…"<em>Mama, why do you have to be sick?"<em> A young version of a little girl was sitting on the bottom of what seemed to be her mother's bedside, rubbing her pink swollen eyes with her small fists sobbing, sparkling tears running along down her cheeks by buckets getting her little polka dot pink dress she was wearing wet.

"_It's alright darling."_ The beautiful blonde women that the girl had called her mother replied. The small hiccups continued erupting without a halt.

"_Don't cry, if you cry mama will be sad too. I raised you be a strong girl, my precious Lucy."_ The older woman put on a smile to try and show her that it was alright, after all if she showed her true feelings that she had, which was a huge sum of sadness for leaving her beloved daughter and husband alone in this world, and the little at such a young age, then that would have made everything worse. She had only wished to spend more time with her, and also had felt guilty. Guilty for making this child grow up without someone to call mother, someone to have when she fell and scratched her knee, to sing to her, to teach her the way of being a mage. Deep down she had hoped her husband would be there for her to do these things, but she knew after she was gone, he wouldn't be the same, and the little girl would not get the love she deserved. There were so many things she wished to speak of, and things she hoped would never happen in this child's future. Wiping away the young ones tears with her thumb, Layla held her in her arms, hugging her with all she had. If only time could stay like this forever in this moment, that very well might be the last time she'd ever get to hold her own daughter. But, it was impossible. After the child's sobbing stopped she let her go.

The girls golden brown eyes still looked up at her mothers, watery. The mother couldn't help but let a tear escape, running down on her smiling face like a diamond. Lucy reached out just as her mother had and wiped it away. She didn't know why her mother was sick; all she had overheard by the adults earlier was that the disease was terminal. And she was going to die.

Lucy had a pet bunny once that she rescued from a road on a carriage ride. It was laying in the middle of it and appeared to be injured so she took it home and nursed it back to health with the help of the maids. Then one day, all of the sudden it fell ill while Lucy was playing with it. Scared, she took it to her mother who called an animal doctor. The doctor came to examine the animal and said it was going to die. It had been of old age none of the less, and no more. Lucy later learned that the word "Die" meant disappearing forever.  
>And she did not like that. Not one bit.<p>

"_Mama! Don't die mama, please don't die! I'll be a good girl, I promise! I'll eat my vegetables, anything! Just please don't-don't-"_

Once again she broke out in tears, plunging herself back into her mother's arms.

"_Lucy…I'm so sorry.. Something like this shouldn't be thought of as bad. After all, I just might get to be with our other friends the stellar spirits after my time here is done! So you see, there's nothing to be sad about. And always remember, that they will always be here with you…"_ Reaching into a bag on the nightstand next to the bed the woman pulled out three keys that had the signs Cancer, Aquarius, and Capricorn on them. She handed them to her daughter, whose eyes lit up at the site.

"_These will be mine_?" She asked confused.

Her mother kept the smile on her face up, and spoke.

"_Yes Lucy. They'll always be there if you need help, though I don't suggest calling on Aquarius any time soon.. She's quite defiant with getting new owners, but, I had them all promise to treat you good when I left!" _

"_Alright mommy.."_ The little girl said, smiling up at the beautiful woman portrayed right in front of her view with a few tears still escaping her eyes.

"_Excuse me,"_ A interrupting voice called out from behind the doors of the well fashioned and wealthy looking room they were in. A child that looked about Lucy's age with long red hair and pale white eyes walked out from behind them.

"_It's time Layla." _The girl spoke.

"_Thank you, Mist." _Layla smiled over at the red head and looked down at her daughter.

"_Now Lucy, I must be going now. Take good care of our friends for me, alright?" _Layla said calmly, still smiling through it all.

Mist walked through the door and helped the sickly woman into a wheel chair, and after one more tight squeeze with the child that her and her husband brought into this world, she was wheeled out, leaving a still teary Lucy behind holding onto one of the last things she would ever have to remember her mother with..three keys.

* * *

><p>Lucy shot up from the bed in the white room, with a thick layer of sweat spilling all over her body. Her eyes were red from crying, but she didn't care right now.<p>

"Mist!" She called, jumping out of the bed.

"Mist!" Lucy yelled again, more firmly and demanding this time.

The walls glowed golden and the red headed stellar spirit walked thru them, standing next to Lucy silent.

"Just…Just who were you to my mother?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Unlock the gates of Leo Minor!"<em>

There was a steam of air that erupted around a figure of a small boy… That looked exactly like a miniature Loke.

"LOKE!" Natsu yelled shocked.

"WHY DID YOU SHIRNK!" He put his hands on the shoulders of the boy and shook them in suprise, only to be thrown across the room when a yellow light erupted from the boy.

He took of his black glasses and glared at Natsu.

"I'm not Loke you idiot, he's my older brother! And don't touch me with your tarnished human hands!" The boy spat, highly annoyed that Natsu would think that he was Loke.

"Huh?" Natsu asked

Ignoring the pink hair boy, Le Minor turned to his master.

"YOU!" He yelled, making the old guy jump

"YOU HAVE MY KEY, AND YET YOU HAVENT USED ME FOR OVER _TEN YEARS_! PEOPLE DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THAT I EXIST ANYMORE BECAUSE OF _YOU _OLD MAN! EVERYONE SEES MY IDIOT OLDER BROTHER MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME, AND HE JUST CAME BACK! WHEN A MAGE REITIRES HES SUPPOSED TO GIVE HIS KEYS TO A YOUNG SUCESSOR! WHAT THE HELL IS THE REASON YOU DIDN'T?" Leos brother was standing in the air so he was the same height as the old mans, gripping the collar of his shirt eyes glowing golden.

Natsu decided this guy definitely wasn't Loke. He was way too scary.

"Listen Loke's little brother," Natsu really didn't know how to talk to people without pissing them off.

"Do you know anything about Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Lucy Heartfilia? You mean my brothers owner? The weird blond one he always talks about?" He replied dully.

"Yes, her! Do you know where she is right now?"

"Hmmmm…" the boy put a hand to his chin as if he had a beard to think.

"Nope." He said flatly leaving Natsu shocked.

"Can I go home now?"

Natsu felt like he had been hit in the face with a brick.

"Are you sure you don't know anything, Jason?" The older man asked

Jason must be the stellar spirits name.

"Yes. But I'm sure my brother would. I can put him in as a replacement for being summoned, I guess if you really want to talk to him. It will piss him off, I'm sure."

Natsu gave a hopeful glance upwards.

"Yes! That's perfect!" Natsu replied.

"Alright. I'll go back to the stellar sprit realm and Jerri, when you summon me next, Loke will come."

Jerri was the old man's name. Natsu didn't even bother asking this whole time.

Just like that Loke's Little brother disappeared and Jerri waited a few seconds, before he opened the gate again.

What they saw next was a big surprise to them both. The old man yelled, jumping back in his steps.

"LION!" Natsu yelled alarmed, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"IT'S A FUCKING LION!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Okay, to clear up any confusion….

In astrology..They're 88 constellation branches in which each stellar spirit is part of.

**Virgos** true form is actually a woman with angel wings representing she's pure hence (the virgin)

**Leo Minor** is the constellation right above Leo, also a lion, but is smaller, so that branch of family would be closest to Loke.

**Leos** true form is a lion,anddd since Loke is a Leo…Guess why Loke dissapeared suddenly and is now a lion;)

**Lucy's stellar spirits are all going to be in their true form now since they have no contract… as their appearance shifted for the user mostly in the first place. I made that up besides appearance shifting thing lol.**

**Corona Australis:** Is the constellation that represents the southern housed constellations.

It means: Southern Crown, so I made her, (Mist), basically the queen of the southern side of the stellar spirits realm.

**Corona Borealis**: Represents northern housed constellations

It means: Northern Crown, so is opposite of Corona Australis.

**Bosco and Seven**: Are both parts of Earthland, in case you guys didn't know lol. I guess they're like, different countries; side by side though.

Hope that cleared up any confusion:) thanks for reading, feel free to tell me what you think.


	7. I've Been Keeping My Eyes, Wide Open

**A/N: Eeeeeeee...It took a lot to write the last chapter, now it's time to be lazy and write a shortish one... NOT TO MENTION TIS TWO AM:P**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed the chappy, by the way. :)**

**I hope it wasn't too confusing :(**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything..or do I?**

**No, I really don't.**

**_*forevernotowningFairyTail*_**

* * *

><p><em>"…Mist!" She called, jumping out of the bed in alarm. She wanted answers, and she wanted them <em>_**now.**_

_"Mist!" The blonde yelled again, more firmly and demanding this time._

_An answer to her call grew obvious as the walls glowed gold shining color and the called stellar spirit showed herself, stepping over to stand next to a shaking Lucy. _

_Mist said nothing, waiting for the other to talk first._

_"Just…Just who were you to my mother?"_

Who was she to Layla? Mist pondered the thought, giving Lucy her usual vacant and seemingly child like look. In all honesty, she didn't even know herself just what Layla thought of her, but Mist did know what she herself as a stellar spirit thought of the mortal.

"To me," The shorter one began

"Layla opened my eyes, very wide as they were blind to important things…" Lucy looked intensively at the red head, waiting for her to go on.

"She pulled me out of the dull world full of ignorance and hate I had been living in, one in which I thought all humans were pathetic, immoral, and deserved death…."  
>Mist could tell by Lucy's change in facial expression the girl thought how absurd the idea was. She went on explaining herself more.<p>

"Yes, at one time I thought these cruel things. And that's not even half of it...But then, your mother replaced those thoughts with bright shining light and love. Something I never really bothered with, or received until then." A smile of reminisces formed in the corner of her pale pink mouth. Lucy swore she had a sparkle twinkle in her shady white eyes.

"I thought I knew everything and being one of the oldest stellar spirits alive, I pretty much did. But knowing everything meant knowing about all the hardships humans put their stellar spirits thru when they got their tainted hands on a key, just as the idiot today who had my key did…"

A few moments passed until she spoke again.

"Originally, I wanted to stop the madness of letting humans use us as tools for their selfish desirers and mockery by breaking all contracts with gate keys, and I almost got my way-"

"What?" Lucy interrupted

"But humans have always had access to stellar spirit keys-"

"I said almost, Lucy." The red head said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Mist took the blondes silence as an urge to go on.

"You see, there were a handful of stellar spirits that actually…loved the Earth Land, _and_ the keepers of their keys that lived on it. Layla's spirits were the ones that felt most strongly towards the idea, claiming they wouldn't wish anything other than to be with their assigned human…" She took in a big breath of air, organizing her thoughts.

"In order to pass a fair judgment, as I being one of the 'daughters' of the Stellar Spirit King have to do, I decided to look upon the absurd idea that a human could be anything but unworthy myself, and _I_ would judge if all contracts should be cut off or not."

The blonde didn't realize Mist had that much authority, and being here next to someone of that power was beginning to make her feel like she was at the feet of royalty.

Oh wait… She was.

"I sent my key to Layla, making it look like she just ran across it, and also controlled her spirits so that they would not tell her of what was going on-"

"You can do that? Control other sprits?" Lucy interrupted again, curiously.  
>"If need be yes, but I try not to use this power... Anyways, after spending time with this Layla and forming a contract with her, I realized my assumptions were wrong about humans. Layla was kind, would give anything to someone in need even if they treat her coldly as I first did, and could warm anyone's heart."<p>

"So after meeting my mother you realized that not all humans are terrible?" Lucy said, dimming it down.  
>"Yes, but also I learned another thing."<p>

"What was it?" Lucy asked

"Humans are very… weak. In a fragile way. They only have a short time to live and get 'sick' from petty things… Humans are at the bottom of the food chain. I learned that your kind need us, _because_ they are weak. They need us for protection, and not all take advantage of us."

"I guess that's correct…" Lucy agreed, remembering how much she relied on the spirits.

"I was with your mother for sixteen years, until her dainty human body began to…Deteriorate. So I thought, 'what's the purpose of having so little time to live, and die like nothing?' Sixteen years is like an hour for stellar spirits, so why couldn't it be that way for this human, too?"

"What are you saying? Everyone human is born to die." Lucy said knowingly.

"That's what I thought, too. But then, that day when Layla passed her keys over to you, was the day I challenged that idea, and failed miserably as it was also the day she 'died'…" Mist's facial expression was grave, and Lucy's almost copied it remembering the exact day she was referring to.  
>"Wait, she died faster because of whatever you tried to do..?"<p>

"No," Mist said defensively, before continuing.

"When you were talking to her, she was already what you would call…'dead'."

The blondes face went from curiosity to utter confusion but she kept quiet, partially because she didn't know what to say.

"Her stellar spirits kept her functioning by giving her our own magical power, but, there is only so much the body of a human can take when being exposed to it…Sort of like a radiation. So we planned to, well…"

"Well what?"

Mist stopped in her tracks, realizing she said too much for now.

"Nothing. We'll talk about that at a later date. What I need to do now, is tell you what led your mother to her death, and let you in on what to expect in your future, for you are… walking the same path, I.. I suppose..." Mist said that with shear uncertainty and steadiness, not knowing how Lucy would react. Truthfully though, pity was not what Lucy wanted at the moment.

"I figured that much out, you know... So why don't you just tell me how long I have, and what the hell's… killing me, because that's what I really don't know."

"Alright." Mist said, looking up at the taller one.

"Let's start with the name. It's called-…"

* * *

><p><em>"LION!" Natsu yelled alarmed, his eyes bulging out their sockets.<em>

_"IT'S A FUCKING LION!"_

The beast stared at Natsu and at the old man, then back to Natsu and back to the old man, over and over portraying a look of confusion. Suddenly, it feverishly started pacing and sniffing across the room, as if he was looking for something in haste.

Both human mages were standing very still, Natsu because he was puzzled and the elder because he was fearing the thought of being eaten by a lion.

As Natsu slowly started to come back to his senses, he discovered a familiar smell of spice that was dancing in the air; a smell so distinct he knew it only belonged to one _person_.

Loke.

But that person just so happened to be in the shape of a predator at the moment.  
>"WHAT THE HELL LOKE?" Natsu yelled, going over and picking the lion up by his 'neck'.<p>

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU A LION!"

Loke's distressed eyes stared into Natsu's, with a frustrated look. _'I'm not in the position to talk right now, how does this boob expect me to say anything to him?'_ he thought, annoyed.

"Who are you calling a boob, ya stinking kitten?" Natsu said, a smirk forming at the corner of his mouth.

'_Wait…Wait- Natsu! You can hear this? My thoughts? But how?' _He said in his mind again.

"The hell should I know?" The peach haired boy said in reply.

'_Well do you at least know how I got here? Lucy's not supposed to be able to summon any spirits and-'_

Natsu interrupted,  
>"Wait why not? Did she do something wrong? Is she okay?" He was obviously concerned, and after Loke noticed the black bags under his eyes he knew the dragon mage hadn't had enough peace of mind to even blink an eyeball.<p>

'_Calm down, idiot! She's fine! Right now Lucy is kind of…Well not really but she sorta is- but well it's not because-'_  
>"SPIT IT OUT!" Natsu yelled shaking the giant feline.<p>

Despite the fact he couldn't spit any words out, Loke went on.

'_She's kinda sorta in-between the stellar spirit realm and the human realm at the moment.'_  
>"How is…wait..is she safe? Or-or-or does that mean she's- she's-…"<p>

'_NO!'_ Loke yelled in his head, letting out a huge roar as he did so.

'_For the last time, she's fine! It's just she might…well…time will tell..Now, how did I get here?'_

"I ran into a mage with a eh… Leo Minor key or something, who got the kid to poof you here for us." He said, pointing over at the very confused and scared looking man who was hurdled in the corner starring at Natsu like he was talking to a Lion that couldn't speak.

…..Oh.

Oops.

"Uhhh," Natsu started, releasing Loke from his death grip, looking over at the old guy.

"I'm not crazy before you say it, you see this guy really-"

"OUT!" The man yelled interrupting Natsu.

"GET YOU AND YOUR CAT, OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He opened the window while picking up a broom and started shooing Natsu out with it, also making Loke return to his realm in the meantime after realizing he wasn't an ordinary lion.

"Kids these days, spirits these days! They're crazy! All of them!" The elder mage said, slamming the window shut and sinking to the floor as Natsu fell a few stories.

"Crazy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Day...<strong>

* * *

><p>His friend was fine.<p>

_She_ was fine.

Just hearing these words come out of a trusting Loke's mouth lifted a huge load off of his shoulders, despite the fact there were still so many unanswered questions lurking around in his mind.

Who was that ninja guy? Where did all the dark guild members go? Why was Loke a lion and not Lucy's stellar spirit anymore? Did she do something wrong to get herself put into the stellar spirit world? When was Lucy going to come back?

That's what scared him most right now…When she'd come back. He knew it was silly, but ever since Igneel left he's been afraid of people close to him just…Disappearing. The fact that her scent was without a trace before just fueled that.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved. At least she was safe.

_Safe…_That's all he would think about for now; he'd worry about the rest later when he was capable of it.

Finally being able to sit down without a constant worry nag him felt amazing, seeing as how he hasn't had that option for the longest time. After walking a little bit out of town, he found himself in the middle of a meadow, filled with different wild flowers of various colors. The boy wondered why there was so much green and life here, but shortly remembered that Bosco was known for the beauty of it landscape and it was the middle of spring. '_Lucy loves spring._' He thought, picking up a small purple topped flower and sniffing it.

Natsu plopped down under a tree on a bed of plush grass. It was soft, and warm. _'Just like Lucy's bed. It's soft and warm when she's in it._' For a moment he found himself picturing in his mind what it would be like to cuddle with Lucy in the cozy soft bed right now, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she slept peacefully, how warm he would feel…

After realizing what he was thinking he dismissed the thought as he was just missing her.

Which was true… he did miss her. A lot. They have been together all the time lately, she and him. It was weird though, he didn't have thoughts of cuddling with Gray and Erza in a warm bed, and if he did his feelings towards the idea would be disgust and fear. So why was Lucy different again…?  
><em>'Oh yeah.'<em> He thought, remembering what he told the blonde before.

'_Lucy is just Lucy. That's why." _

With a deep hitch of his breath he inhaled a sweet familiar scent that imminently put a smile on his face, and made him feel relaxed and at home. Half asleep, he didn't realize that above him was a pink, fully bloomed and beautiful _cherry blossom _tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UGHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER**

**What's Lucy's sickness? Hmmmm... ;)**

**I might update again soon. Maybe… And it will be revealed then, promise.**

**It depends on how much momentum I have to update though... :P**

**Thanks for reading, reviewwws are welcome anddd appreciated!:)**

**Tah tah for noww~**


	8. Oh Your Love is a Symphony

**A/N: ….I was supposed to update more in summer**

**…**

**Summers over**

**And I' m updating**

_**Why**_

**IMSOSORRYIHOPESOMEPEOPLESTIL LLIKETHIS**

***SOBBS***

**And what the hell happened to fanfiction ugh what ugh**

* * *

><p><strong>((LUCYS P.O.V))<strong>

I finally know what happened to my mother now.

I know whats going to happen to me, now.

Somehow, I wish I didn't

"Thank you for everything, Mist" I say while bowing my head, having to force my stiff body to move forward a few measly inches. I really hope the feeling running through my veins right now would stop before I had to leave. Walking home like a stiff tin-man without any oil for his arms and legs didn't seem like fun to me.

She bowed back elegantly like a swan, her satiny red hair flowing like water with every little movement she made. It must be pathetic, how I look right now; I'm having to bite back my trembling lip and try to manage the probable redness of my face with no prevail... If this doesn't back up her statement about humans being weak, I don't know what will.

The funny thing is I'm not like this due to the fact I'm sick with this awful thing and I'm having self pity… I'm actually a mess because I just found out what _she_ had to go through.

My mother.

All the pain and confusion she must have suffered, on top of her daughter asking things of her that weren't possible for her to give… It must have been unbearable. Yet she still wore that same smile. She still stayed strong until the end.  
>And that's what I have to do. I had to be strong.<p>

Telling myself this I slowly moved my head back up straight, when I felt a warmth engulf my torso. Surprised, I looked down only to find a queen, hugging me. After a few moments of confusion and not knowing what to do I wrapped my arms around her smaller frame and hugged her back. She didn't need to be hugging me out of pity, I didn't want it. But, not wanting to be rude, I just went along with it.

"You remind me so much of Layla." She said, releasing me from her gentle hold.

I was surprised once again to see a stray tear running down the side of her face. I understood then.

"When I see you it's like master Layla is alive again…Going though the same pain twice.."

So she wasn't feeling pity towards me. It was for my mother. Just as I was feeling.

Somehow this made me feel more comfortable.

I just stood there motionless, not wanting to risk saying one word and breaking down over the edge.

"Come child." She spoke. Her small and powerful hand slowly started to reach upward, until she reached the temple of my forehead.

"Now that you know what's going on, It's time to send you to someone who has been causing havoc in both Earth land and the stellar spirit world in attempt to find you." I heard a little chuckle leave her mouth.

"You won't believe how pissed the Leo's are right now."

'_The Leo's?'_, I wondered, not knowing what they would have to do with anything.

Suddenly, a bright light that looked the same as the walls did when they glowed admitted the floor, and I was falling with the image of Mist above me.

The fire headed woman left me with one last comment.

'_And Lucy? Don't think of it as… the end. Think of this as a time for you to live to the fullest. Make the most of what you have left, girl.'_

That was the last thing I heard before finding myself land gently on a soft pile of grass.

* * *

><p><strong>((Normal P.O.V))<strong>

"_Natsuu…"_

A voice called out to Natsu, interrupting his sleep. He didn't want to be bothered, and moaned in reply after it called out for him again. Funny though, it sounded like Lucy. He must be dreaming still.

"_Hey…."_ It said again. He felt a nudge on his shoulder, making him awaken a little more, but he was still stubborn. Why would Lucy be here anyways? She was in some kind of weird world thing, wasn't she?  
>"<em>Hey,<em> Natsu! Are you dead?!"

Okay. That was definitely not his imagination

"Lu-..Lucy?" the peach haired boy muttered, propping himself up on his elbows and rubbing his sleep filled eyes.

"Who else would it be?" An annoyed Lucy said in reply, putting her hands on her hips.

Realization kicked in, setting a spark of hype off in the dragon slayer mage.

"What? Lucy! You're here! They didn't transform _you_ into a lion!" Natsu shot up from his sleeping spot and threw his arms over the girl, the push making them gently fall onto the soft piles of flower petals that fell from the cherry tree above them.

"Ugh, get off! Did you fall and hit your head or something? Why would I be a lion?!"

The boy stopped clinging to her, still keeping a death grip on her shoulders fearing shed disappear otherwise. He stared her in the eyes. Those eyes he's longed to see, that he missed so much the past week or so.

"You disappeared!" He said, his voice cracking.

"In thin air, with no trace! If it wasn't for Loke I'd still be looking for you! What happened?!"

Lucy wanted to avoid that question this moment, at all costs.

"…Where are the others?" She said, changing the subject.

"How should I know, back home somewhere I guess looking for you their own way… What happened to you?! And why are your contracts broken with your spirits?!"

Lucy assumed Loke told him that part.

"Uh well…You see," She gathered her thoughts, trying to figure out a way to tell Natsu without actually _telling_ him..

" You see, for now I can't use my stellar sprits because um… Renovation in their world!"

She mentally slapped herself. Renovation? What idiot would believe that?

"…Ohhhhhhhhh! But why did they need you then?" He said, gullibly.

Apparently this idiot would believe it.

"Err, they just needed to see me and talk about stuff, just ahh technical stellar spirit mage stuff….And oh! Those dark guild members was all one person so don't worry about finding them, and that ninja guy was actually a stellar spirit that was picked up by a jerk!" She said.

"Wha…? But then-"

"SOO where are Gray and Erza?" Lucy interrupted. It was painfully obvious that she was trying desperately to change the subject, and only a dense guy like Natsu wouldn't realize it.

"They didn't think it was possible to find you and your uh, kidnapper, when you disappeared so… they went back to get everyone's information and help, I guess." He said, scratching his chin.

"What? Then why'd didn't you go along with them?"She asked, confused.

"Well… I knew I could find you, Luce!" He said with a toothy grin.

"How is that? Did you find a hint?"

Natsu shook his head.

"Nope"

"Ohh, so you were smart enough to think of finding another celestial spirit mage to help?"  
>"Nope, that was just a coincidence!"<p>

"Then how?"

Natsu broke eye contact with her, and stared fiddling with a few flower petals on his lap.

"Well uh, I knew I would find you because with Lucy I… feel a connection that will always be there to tell me where to go!" He ended it with a smile.

'_Always. He said always. There's not going to be an always.' _Lucy thought to herself

"A connection?" She asked

"Yeah!"

"…Oh." She looked down, her thoughts rummaging around everywhere in her brain. Registering.  
>Natsu stood up, patting the dust off of his pants and holding a hand out for Lucy to grab. She accepted and was soon standing too.<p>

"Well, we should get back to the guild now before those guys go crazy looking for you!" He laughed, throwing a playful arm around Lucy's shoulder.

All she could do was nod and grin.

"Hey Luce, the next mission I promise I won't let you out of my sight, okay?

'_Next mission. There won't be a next mission' _She thought again.  
>"But I wasn't in danger, even when the stellar spirit took-"<p>

"I know but that…" He stopped in his walking position

"But, that doesn't matter…Even now despite knowing that it was all a misunderstanding, I can't forget the feeling that I had when you just… Vanished. Don't leave again, okay Luce?"

_Don't leave again. _She wondered if dying counted as leaving. Probably.

"Y-yeah yeah! Not like I had a choice before!"

And not like she'll have a choice when she's gone, either.

"Promise?"

That was it. It was all she could take. What Mist told her didn't fully sink in until this boy in front of her spoke. She would never see him again soon. He would never see her again. That's what worried her the most… Natsu was terrible with death. She heard stories about when they thought Lisanna was dead. He refused to believe it, and waited for her to come back.

He waited a long time..

And obviously Lucy was not just going to be thrown into a different world when she died.

She wasn't going to come back.

Ever.

Her and Mist's conversation about what the future would bring ran through her head. It was taunting and she didn't want to believe it.

_-Flashback-_

"_Y__our mother had Neuronal Ceroid Lipofuscinoses. It's __a highly rare inherited disorder that affects nerve cells, and results in termination. We know little about it. There is no known treatment for this disorder but we've learned it can be prolonged if the infected person does not use their own magical power, for the sickness also makes it impossible for your magical powers to be replenished naturally. Some known symptoms are temporary blindness, unreliable usage of muscles, memory loss, seizures, unsteady walking, powerful headaches, and writhing movements…. Along with increased muscle tone and lack of muscle coordination…. I believe that's all. "_

"_That's all? That's… That's a whole lot…"  
>"Yes… It's not very pleasant."<em>

"_And my mother went through all of that… For how long?"_

"_Almost half of a year with our help."_

_This was not what she wanted to hear._

_That wasn't enough time! A half a year to left to live?_

"_And how long…How long do I have?"_

"_Well…" Mist started._

"_If, and only if, you listen to what we tell you… I assume you'll have a few months longer than Layla had."_

_A few months. A few months longer. How much does that give her? Ten months? A year at most?"  
>"Were not quite sure but…"<em>

_All the things she wanted to do. All the things she took for granted. That would all be gone in a few months?!"  
>"Lucy..?"<em>

_Her friends would lose her. She would lose them. They were her family. Her life._

"_Hey, mortal. Are you in there?" Mist said, waving a hand in front of her face_

_She kept telling herself she had to be strong, and that crying and grieving would just make her die faster. It didn't make much sense but that's how she was thinking._

"…_Yes." __**No**_

"_I'm fine." __**No she wasn't. She was going to die.**_

_-End of flash back-_

"Hey, Lucy, Snap out of it!" Natsu yelled into the blondes frozen face.

She came back out of the memory, but it still played in her head. Taunting her. Repeating.

Rubbing it in.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

She couldn't respond. She couldn't talk. If he saw her break down, shed have to tell him. She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't.

"Lucy!"

'_Say something, idiot!' _She screamed at herself

"What?" She snapped, trying to muster up a glare

"You're the one who just dazed out randomly-"  
>"Natsu, what's your favorite symphony?" She interrupted<p>

"Favorite symphony? Like Sound?" He questioned, as they started walking into the little Bosco town again.

"Yeah I guess."

He put his arms around the back of his head and thought for awhile, before answering.

"I like the sound of my friends laughter, and the sound of Lucy's snoring!" he said with a toothy grin

"I do not snore!" She yelled, blushing in embarrassment.

"and that's not even what I meant!" Crossing her arms, she sped up her walking pace. He followed her.

"But it's what I meant." Natsu replied.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

He laughed deeply, and it was then Lucy realized that in a few words the boy made her totally forget her worries. As if it wasn't happening.

"Not everything needs to make sense, Luce."

Maybe hes right. Maybe not everything needs to make sense.

"I missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh god where is this going i don't even know ugh ;_; I'm sorryyyyyy**

**Not even sure if i should continue this or if anyone is still reading it (don't blame you guys if youre not, i suck at updating ugh)**

**/rolls around in emotional ball **

**UGH**


End file.
